


Forever and Ever

by JustYourAveragePerson



Series: Sanscest [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Fighting, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Strong Language, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Vague references to heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: " Forever and ever. That's how long I said I loved you. But you never said it back."





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this (mostly) late at night because i was sad and looked at angst prompts. Enjoy your suffering.

"Ask if I'm okay. Just ask."

Lust stood there, and Error saw the tears brimming in his sockets, even as he tried to glare at the glitch. 

"You left," the taller whispered. "You left, and all you have to say is some shitty excuse?" 

Error would be scared, if he didn't know better. Lust couldn't do a thing. That was his problem. He was weak. Always had been.

"Every night, every  _fucking night_ I waited for you. Waited for you to come back or at least tell me why you disappeared." A lilac tear spilled over and tracked down the purple-clad Sans' face, and he laughed shakily. "I guess it was too much to hope for, you being kind enough to say something. Kind." And he turned the word over. "That's the one thing you could never manage to be."

"I d-don't see why you-you-you're getting so worked up-p about thi-iii-is." Error fights to keep his tone calm, but the more erratic shifts in pitch and clarity of his voice give him away. "I'm j-j-j-just a person like ev-ev-everyone els-else." 

"Person?" Lust gave an incredulous laugh, and his tears flowed freely now. "No, no. You're not a person. You're a robot. You always were just like one. Convinced yourself you were one. Until you became one. You were never a person, Error..."

"And you are?"

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Lust smiled, and it was horrible, because the pain in it was all too clear. "You described it best, after all. How did it go...? Oh yes. I'm not a person, I'm a dirty whore, and I should just be deleted like every other abomination. Isn't that right,  _Error?_ "

He flinched. How had... 

"I-It's not what you th-ii-ink," he mutters, searching for words, but his mind is blank amidst the voices. 

"Not what I think? No, it's exactly what I think it is. You lied. You always lied. Over and over. And I thought you loved me."

Lust stepped closer, and Error found himself tensing, calculating the risk of Lust trying to do something versus his own ability to dodge.

"You told me that. Remember? You took me to Outertale and showed me the stars and said you loved me. Remember? Or was that another lie too?"

Error stood silent.

"Was everything we had together a lie? Was it all just pity? Or was it because you're the all powerful destroyer and you get off on manipulating people like me? Was that it? Was it all just a sick joke, leading me along and giving me the hope that for once in my goddamned life I could be happy, just to watch me fall apart when you snatched that hope away?!"

Error stumbles back with a sudden impact, bringing a hand to his stinging cheek. Lust stands away, looking shocked, his own hand still in the air. Lust had... Lust had slapped him. Lust never ever did anything like that why would he--

"W-wh-what the hell is  _wro-on-ong with you?_ " Error nearly screeches, and he swipes blindly towards the other, bright blue strings whipping around the other's wrists and yanking him off his feet. Lust cries out in shock and pain, kicking and struggling as he's bound tightly.

"I should be asking you that!" Lust's normally smooth voice rises to a yell, cracking and breaking. "So was it just Blue then? Or was it someone else? Or was it both? TELL ME!"

"What ar-ar-are you-" 

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Lust screams, tears pouring down his face, and he thrashes wildly in the strings holding him, heedless of the pain and heedless of the blood beginning to drip down his bones from where the blue threads have begun to cut into his body. "I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM! THE WAY YOU TWO TALK!"

"L-Lu-Lust--"

"SO WHAT, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST HAVE HIM ON THE SIDE BECAUSE A SLUT LIKE ME COULDN'T POSSIBLY MIND THAT THE MAN HE LOVED WAS SLEEPING WITH SOMEBODY ELSE, IS THAT IT? NEWS FUCKING FLASH ERROR, I CARE!"

"You're one t-t-to talk!" He snaps back. "Con-considering you s-s-sleep with anyone wh-wh-who will have you!"

Lust stills, and when he speaks it's in a harsh whisper. "You... you, of all people, would know why I do that. You think I like being looked at everywhere I go, hearing everyone I know call me awful things? You think I like having to sell myself off to anyone who wants me to keep myself alive?"

The taller skeleton stifles a sound of pain as the strings tighten again painfully, lacing through his ribs and connecting with his soul. 

"For- forever and ever." He chokes the words out, and a dribble of blood joins the tears falling from his chin. "That's how long I said I loved you. But you never said it back. Not once. So you know what? Blue can have you. I hope he makes you happy the way I couldn't."

Error's eyes widen, and he moves just a second too late. Because Lust throws his body against the strings and they slice cleanly through his soul, and it bursts into shining pieces as he screams. The glitch catches the remnants of a smile half vengeful and half mournful, and then the other falls into a pile of glimmering dust that mixes with the blood and tears on the floor.

He stares in shock, disbelieving. Even with the evidence before him, he could not accept it, refused to acknowledge that Lust was dead. That the man he might have been able to love had died and it was his fault. 

Lust's words echo and repeat in his skull, and he clutches it desperately and tries to make it stop but he can't. How could he have been so selfish?  _How could he do this_ _?_ Lust had loved him. Really, truly loved him. He wouldn't have looked so hurt if he didn't. Why had he ever doubted that? Why had he thought Blue was better for him, why had he even entertained the idea of being with him? 

And now there was nothing he could do. Underlust wasn't exactly an AU that went through a lot of resets, if it even ever would. And even if he found another Underlust, it wouldn't be the same. Lust was gone forever, and not even another version of him could really replace the man he'd known. 

A few moments had lost him an eternity. A few actions lost him the one person who seemed to want him. Why had it taken Lust's death to make him see that?

He doesn't let himself cry. The Destroyer of Universes shouldn't cry. He shouldn't cry, he shouldn't...

Yet he does, falling to his knees before the pile of dust, and he cries. He screams and sobs but it can't bring Lust back, and his apologies go forever unheard. 

He can't help but think that he deserves this.


End file.
